


Viral Suppression

by Uberluber



Category: Naruto, Prototype (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberluber/pseuds/Uberluber
Summary: After being engulfed by the nuclear explosion Alex Mercer finds himself thrown in the Naruto universe. What will he find, and will he go down the same path he did in the second game? Who knows...





	1. Prologue: Another Chance

Alex Mercer stands in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding him is nothing but the black, empty void that stretches infinitely into the horizon. The only thing that he can see is the fleshy, somewhat pulsating ground that he stands on; and even then he can only see several meters away before it disappears into darkness.

"Excuse me-"

Mercer swiftly turned around shifting his arm into a blade to slice the fool that sneaked up on him. His blade was met with a black staff as he suddenly finds himself blown away with the force of a tank shot. He quickly recovered and formed a shield facing against his enemy, ready for another attack.

"Now let's not get too hasty, lower your shield if you may. I do not wish to fight at the moment." Says the stranger.

"Who are you?" He peeks through his shield. "What are you? You don't look human."

The man... floating before him is... odd at the very least in appearance. Perhaps the most peculiar feature are the eyes that he possesses. His eyes are purple with layers upon layers of circles surrounding the pupil. He also seems to have an eye on the forehead right in between two horns. It has the same pattern as the first two eyes but red. He also appears to be sitting midair. Again, odd.

He responded "Well you are not exactly human yourself. One does not transform his arms into a blade and a shield."

Touche.

"Fine, I'll stand down." Says Mercer.

"Thank you." Responded the stranger.

Mercer retracts his weapons into his body and stayed put. He doesn't trust the stranger not to pull a surprise attack. Said stranger was also staying put.

Mercer asked "So I'll say this again, who are you?"

"You may address me as Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

"So are you from Japan?

"I assume it is a place from your world but no. I used to reside in another world, different from your own." Hagoromo continued, as if he knew what mercer was going to say. "As to where we are now? I'm not too sure myself, I have been here for an extraordinarily long time. It's seems that we are in a state of limbo though it isn't what I would call the after life."

"That would be implying that we're dead."

"That is simply because we are. I simply died of old age. How about yourself? How did you get here?"

"Huh, so I died. There was one more thing I wanted to do. But I guess I'll never get the chance."

Mercer started sulking.

With an annoyed tone Hagoromo said."Oh quit acting like a teenager! Depending on what you wanted to do, I may be able to help you."

"So what Can you do?

"Tell me what you wanted to do."

A moment of silence.

Mercer answered. "I wanted to know if the world is redeemable; travel around the world and see what I can find. What I would do after would depend on what I see. All of the different people that I consumed are constantly conflicting with each other, so I wanted to get an answer for myself."

"... Is that all?"

"For now at least."

"Very well, though I ask that you relinquish all the souls trapped within your body. Should they continue to stay where they are then they will never see an end to their suffering."

"Believe me there are some horrible people in me that deserve to stay where they are."

"A punishment is justified but not one that would last for eternity."

"Please, no one's going to give two shits about what happens to these people."

"Perhaps you are right, but even if that's the case you would be falling further from humanity, becoming incapable of feeling the things that the people within you have experienced, and only knowing all the evils of the despicable. This will not give you an accurate outlook on life."

"So you're expecting me to hand over everything to you?"

"I am expecting you to think over what I said to come to a decision. Should you decline then leave. Accept it, then come to me."

Alex Mercer stood still, pondering what he should do. He doesn't want to relinquish all of the people he consumed. To do so would mean to lose all memories and knowledge he has gained. The only memories that he would retain are his own. If he really is going to find out about the world then the memories of the hundreds he's consumed would only get in the way. But at the same time, he might need these memories to get around the world. Then again, if Mercer was going to go to a different world then much of these memories could be worthless. He could always just consume the inhabitants, gain their memories and the world would be his oyster.

Mercer speaks. "Alright, I'll do it. It's not like I'll get anything done by staying here."

He approaches Hagoromo, unsure of what the floating person will do to him. But at least with certainty, it will get him out of the emptiness of this place. Hagoromo places his hand on mercers head and taps his staff on the ground. Just like that, Mercer disappeared.

A thought just came to him. 'Whoops, that may have been a little too high. Hm, he'll be fine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Here we go! The Begging of a new journey for our favorite edge lord!
> 
> Do keep in mine that this is my first time writing an actual story. Any constructive criticism is always welcome! A tell me if there are any grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 1: Excessive Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It's the start of a new journey! let's see what he does.

Now Mercer finds himself in the sky.

Really, really high in the sky.

Mercer, wanting to get down as soon as possible, decided that bullet-dive-dropping down with the force of a meteorite would be the best course of action. Once he plummeted to the ground all the surrounding rocks, boulders and some minor critters within the immediate vicinity were blown away from the shockwave of his bullet drop. He also made a sizable crater in the process.

“Alright so what happen - okay for starters my voice is much higher, not really a big problem but I’ll look into it later.”

Additionally, he was right. Hagoromo did take away the memories of all that he consumed. He only retained his own memories prior from when he woke up in the morgue. 

“Alright, first plan of action: I’ll scour the area, see what I can find. If I stumble upon a road then that should get me to a city. If I’m lucky and I find a traveler I can consume them to gain their memories.”

With that he charges his jump, runs up to the edge of the crater and launches himself into the air and glides. He got a good look at where he is. He looks to be in a very rocky area, lots of pillars of rock as far as the eye can see. Not too far away, he can see a path just up ahead.

He lands on the path and contemplates taking a nice walk at his own leisurely pace. It’s not often that he gets the chance to just go at whatever pace he wants. Oftentimes in the late stages of the infection when he isn’t on a mission he would have been chased by either Blackwatch forces or Redlight hunters. He only got that chance before New York fell into a state of anarchy.

But walking is boring, whenever he wants to go to a place he would always just run and parkour his way to his destination. It’s something he’s done all his life and he feels he would never get tired of it.

So he leaps from stone pillars to hills of rocks, gliding and dashing his way along the path to wherever it would take him. After a while he comes across two individuals while still in the air. An elderly dwarf-sized man and a little girl not too far behind in terms of height. Their backs are turned and they don’t seem to be aware of his presence. 

Perfect. Mercer goes for the old man first, tendrils wrapping around his arm to form his claws and dashes straight for him, expulsing red mist for propulsion. The girl heard the alarming sound, quickly turned around and saw Mercer. The old man swiftly followed suit right after. 

What happened next was almost unbelievable to Alex Mercer. Within a fraction of a second the old man weaves hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground, erecting a wall between Mercer and the two.

The old man sho uts “Ike! Hashire!”

Reacting to this, Mercer planted his feet on the wall and ran sideways to go around it. Immediately the wall started to crack but not completely. When he reached the edge he grabbed it with an elastic tendril and jumped straight off the wall. He spiked up his leg as he’s flung around the wall-

Only to be punched in the rib by a giant rock fist so hard that the edge he was hanging onto was ripped straight from the wall. What he finds strange during that moment is that the weight of the punch feels far heavier than it should be. He flies through the air, crashing into a boulder as it crumbles and shatters under his force. Now his rib is completely busted, his back is heavily fractured and he’s partly buried under some rubble. 

The old man now has a better look at the stranger. From what he could see, he’s a boy, about the same age as the girl. He’s wearing a black leather jacket with a grey hoodie underneath; a white button-up shirt; down below is jeans.

Mercer thinks _ ,‘Shit! I’ll need more biomass, where is that girl?!’ _ The girl may not have much biomass but it’s what he needs right now. He finds her on the run covering a surprising distance in the short time he and the old man is fighting for.

He suddenly finds the cracked wall thrown at him; he forms up his biomass shield in one arm out of his destroyed mass and proceeds to charge up a whipfist. The cracked wall shatters upon impact of his shield. He shoots his whip at the girl hoping to catch her. Yet another wall erected from the ground in time for the head of the whip to get lodged into it.

_ ‘Damn that old man!’ _ Mercer thought with frustration, now using the whip with as much strength as possible, retracting it into his body, flying out the rubble. He proceeds to add dead mass into his shield increasing its density. He collides with the wall and breaks through it. The girl is now within reach; he shoots another whip shot. The girl, smelling something revolting, quickly weaves hand signs and a stone pillar the diameter of her foot emerges from the ground; she uses it to jump to the sky. The whip ended up destroying the pillar.

Refusing to allow rocks to keep getting in the way, he jumps after her while he switches back to his claws. She hears this and flips upside-down to see that he was about to shred her to pieces. She weaves some more hand signs, inhaled to capacity and then spews fire to Mercer at point blank range. He takes the hit, it slows him down as he swipes at her. He slashed her in the abdomen; deep but he wasn’t close enough to consume her. She crashes to the ground, shrieks in agony and is unable to move.

Now to go in for the kill, a sphere of rocks formed around her but he isn’t going to have any of that. He changes to his hammerfists as he drops to the dome, he raises his arms above his head and brings it down upon the dome.

The old man was getting desperate. With the girl injured he’s going to have to take drastic measures to ensure her safety. The dome withstands the initial impact of the drop but it looks like it’s about to break. The old man uses the time left to prepare for an attack.

Mercer slams his hammerfist on the dome again and it yields, revealing the girl looking at him in fear as she clutches her bleeding wound.

He notices a light to his side growing brighter.

Rapidly.

In an instant he tries to dodge, but almost half of his body, arm and leg, gets caught in it. 

It vaporized to thin air.

It was then he started to feel a similar feeling since he first woke up.

Since he was surrounded and gunned down.

_ FEAR. _

Now of course, Mercer is no stranger to getting ripped to pieces. It most often happens when he’s getting riddled with bullets, blown by explosives, clawed by hunters, or smacked around by super soldiers.

But never had any of him been obliterated to non-existence.

He falls on the ground, outside the dome. His body immediately begins to gather Biomass from within to begin regeneration. In the process of doing so he sees something fly out the dome. It’s the old man carrying the girl, flying away from him. 

_ 'How the hell did he get there!?’ _ thought Mercer, he looks to where he last saw the old man and sure enough, he’s still there; there’s two of them.

There’s no way that he could get the two flying away. This whole objective of his has been a catastrophe. What started as a simple knowledge grab has turned into a fight for his life. He’s got to get away.

The old man can see it, the look of fear and confusion on the stranger’s face. His fight and flight response has shifted dramatically once he realizes the danger that he’s in. He knows that the boy will try to run, but won’t be able to from the injury, and will soon die from it...

Is what he thought until red biomass tendrils started spewing out of the strangers’ wound collecting together to form new limbs. The old man weaves signs and directs it to the stranger. When he tries to get on his feet he falls back again, feeling the weight of gravity being substantially higher than it should. He exerts more strength, gritting his teeth and groaning and manages to get into a sitting position. The old man responds to this by grabbing a boulder twice his size, lightened it and lobbed it at the stranger.

Alex Mercer, pouring the rest of his energy into his legs, manages to leap away from the oncoming collision of the boulder. As he does so, he feels himself to be much lighter than before. This would be the time to escape. He sprints as quickly as possible, but after a few seconds while running he looks behind to see the old man quickly catching up to him. Ahead of Mercer is a small plateau and heads straight for it, hopefully going around it to give him a chance to escape the old man.

Said old man descends to the ground, weaves hand signs and shoots another beam of the vaporizing light. It almost catches the boy but he isn’t the target. The target is the side of the plateau, causing an avalanche of rocks and boulders to fall on the boy; he attempts to escape but is now buried under a huge pile of rubble.

* * *

Agonising pain was all that Kurotsuchi felt. For some reason she can’t see her surroundings, it keeps changing too quickly for her to keep up with. The only thing that’s staying the same is her contact with her grandfather.

She’s tired, she wants to sleep but her grandfather keeps telling her to stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, close up as much of her painful, bleeding wounds as possible. It hurts when the wound is just there, it hurts even more to cover it up. From what she could see from her own, scary wound, there are three gashes, some she can feel deeper than others. She can’t cover them all up so she covers two of what she thinks would be the deepest of the three. She cries out in agony as she does so, new tears spill from her already used eyes. Her grandfather gives her more reassurances, telling her how strong she is to be able to close some of her wounds despite the pain she’s feeling. That made her feel a little bit better.

She blinks rapidly at the sudden change of light, going from the normal brightness she was used to earlier to something brighter. The movement of her grandfather also changed; she feels herself going up and down. 

Now she feels herself on a soft surface. Her now bloody arm being taken away from her wounds by gloved hands she doesn’t recognize, but she can feel her grandfather's hands on hers. Unfortunately the moment ends when her grandfather takes his hands off of her, telling her that he will come back. She tries to grip harder but she isn’t able to keep hold of his hands. She then attempts to reach out to him but the gloves stop her, voices other than her grandfathers are speaking but she’s not listening, she wants him, not them.

Don’t leave… please.

* * *

Dammit, this isn’t working as well as he intended.

The plan for Mercer was to escape the old man by digging himself away from the danger. Of course this was easier said than done, digging through rocks while underground is an extremely slow and exhausting progress for the virus. Digging rocks out of the way isn’t such an ordeal as it could be thanks to him utilizing his claws, this allows him to more efficiently dig through the underground.

If there was one thing that perplexed the virus is the lack of destructive light beams digging into the ground to vaporize him. He took a solid minute to think about why and he came up with two explanations.

The first he thought of is that yes, the old man is trying to destroy him, but the method that he’s using, while destructive, is highly inaccurate and costly to use. That would explain why he wasn’t already destroyed and why the old man isn’t digging him out with the beams of light. 

Another explanation, one he finds more likely, is that the old man is trying to capture him. Maybe the old man wasn’t trying to obliterate him despite the fact that he easily could. If that was true, then the old man wouldn’t want to fire randomly into the ground in case he actually hits Mercer with it. Still, firing randomly is not a good idea.

So far he’s been digging for around 5 minutes, and it’s not helping that he’s been weakened severely from his fight with the old man. The progress he’s been making is uncomfortably slow, it would take awhile before he feels it’s safe to come back up to the surface.

He suddenly feels himself rapidly go through the earth, feeling a force that’s pushing him in an upward direction.

Now he’s no longer surrounded by the earth but by air except the ground. He finds himself on a pillar of stone, Immediately breaking apart and collapsing into him, wrapping itself around the virus. A quick observation of his surroundings finds that the old man has brought reinforcement with him, surrounding the virus.

Just as quickly the virus breaks out of the stone imprisonment. he lands on his feet. A sizzle behind him is the only warning he gets before an explosion catches him in the back, and falls on all fours, revealing the innards of his spine. Another sizzle is heard, this time he barely dodged the explosion. He forms a shield, bracing for another explosive projectile while his injured back recovers. At the same time he forms a whipfist, looking for opportunities to escape. 

Another sizzle is heard. This time, he’s prepared, turns to the sound and blocks what seems like a piece of sizzling paper attached to a throwing knife of sorts, which then blows up, tearing chunks of his shield away and kicking up some dust.

Mercer switches vision to thermal to see through the dust, finding the sender of the explosive projectile. He throws his whipfist and manages to dig and latch into him in the stomach, but it gets sliced off by another soldier with a glowing, statically-electric sword before the virus could consume him. The swordsman proceeds to grab Mercers’ end of the whipfist, sheath his sword and perform hand signs with his free hand. Mercer responds by bulging the end of his whipfist with tendrils, wrapping and digging into the swordsman’s hand, and proceeds to pull him to his direction. The swordsman groans and grits in pain while completing the last hand sign, electrocuting the virus to a still shock.

It is at that moment that Mercer is bombarded with the knife bombs that all of these soldiers are throwing with. One in particular landed on his whipfist, blowing it off and setting the swordsman free, unfortunately with the whip still attached to his hand. They keep bombarding until the old man commands them to stop.

The dust is clearing, the soldiers prepare to throw another volley in case the enemy still shows hostility. It clears, revealing a horrific, and downright impossible sight. He is on his back, all of his limbs have been blown off in varying degrees. Pieces of him all over his body is missing, most of which lay around him in bloody messes. His clothes have burnt away, leaving burnt skin, muscles and organs exposed for all to see. Thankfully his head remains somewhat in one piece from his thick skull withstanding the explosion barrage so bits of it shows in red. One side of his face was blown off. One of his eyes is gone, the other has a milky texture to it, leaving him blind. 

This is it. Mercer is completely out of biomass, so is thus unable to repair his extremities. The best he can do is to get his senses back into working order, though he can’t form a new eye. Tendrils wrap themselves all over his bleeding wounds frantically trying to stop any more blood from leaking out. Those around him watch in morbid fascination. The old man approaches him. 

“ **Aren’t you a resilient troublemaker, boy?** ” Says the old man.

Dumbfounded Mercer responds. “I… I don’t know what you’re saying.”

‘ _ Hm, a foreigner. _ ’ Thought the old man. 

He calls upon two medics with a stretcher to take the boy to a hospital. 

The old man goes to the swordsman, who’s hand is being operated on for the removal of the whipfist by medics. 

“Is your hand still in one piece, Tadashi?” Asked the old man.

Silence. After some uncomfortable seconds the swordsman responds in a lowered voice. “You said we were apprehending a child, Onoki. Not  _ killing _ him.”

“The boy is still alive. Not too long ago he took a particle-style jutsu and even managed to fully recover his body parts in a matter of seconds. If he can survive that then he can survive a barrage of paper bombs.”

Tadashi takes a moment to process what Onoki said, then goes back to the question. “My apologies Tsuchikage. I can’t feel my hand right now but the operator has assured me that with physical therapy I should make a full recovery.”

“Good. And do you know what of Akatsuchi?”

“He’s being brought back to the village. I don’t know whether or not he’ll be able to survive. The wound looks very deep. It’s going to have to be surgically removed”

“I see. I hope that boy survives. He’s a good friend of Kurotsuchi.”

Onoki turns around to leave Tadashi to be operated on. He ponders on what to do with the child that tried to kill his granddaughter.

  
‘ _ And we’ve  _ just _ spent quality time together. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well goddammit! Our boy has been captured. Could have been worse though, he could have EASILY been obliterated. What are they going to do with a murderous killer? Stay tuned…


End file.
